Guilty Pleasure
by JunJouVampire
Summary: Nowaki is a murderer who targets those who are successful and popular in the business area. Upon meeting Hiroki Kamijou, CEO of a large company that rivals with his boss's, Tsumori, Nowaki starts to question if he can do the job assigned.


Ahh, I know, I know, I have like... 3 other stories to work on, but I wanted to at least get one chapter of this up before I forget the idea. /shuffles feet

SO~ This is a very different Nowaki x Hiroki fic. 3 I don't think there has been one of Nowaki being a murderer. Well, who would want him to be? He's so sweet~ But I dunno, I wanted to be different. Hopefully, this different will be good. /rolls away

I BLAME THE SONG SICK AND TWISTED AFFAIR.

Sekiichi will probably be involved, too. :U

By the way, Katsuya will be Tsumori's last name. I can't find his full name anywhere. orz

**Rating will most likely go up.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The dark room was silent... The moon that was in the starless night was covered by a thick cloud. Within the expansive looking room, which seemed like to be an office, was a tall figure standing over what looked like a lumpy object. But, taking a closer look, it was a man... A man faced down in a pool of his own blood. Suddenly, a phone's ring broke the silence. It rung for a few seconds before the tall figure reached into it's pocket to answer.

"Is it done?" the voice asked.

"Yes, Tsumori."

"Ah, I knew I could count on you!~ Now, come back to my office so I can give you your next assignment, Nowaki."

After the call ended, Nowaki turned around without taking a second glance at the body. The man he had just... killed was a CEO of a big company and his boss for a short while. In order to get into the company and memorize its layouts and camera placements, Nowaki took the job of a janitor. In order to keep himself cleared of suspicion, he had quit the job two weeks ago. That way, it didn't seem so obvious that he would have done it. Even if the police do somehow find him as a suspect, he was sure Tsumori, a well known CEO himself, would create an alibi for him.

Nowaki walked down a dark hall, avoiding cameras and large crowded places. Once he was at the back exit, he looked over to see a bag. It was probably full of clothes like Tsumori always had prepared for him after an assignment. As Nowaki headed down the alley, he changed into the new clothes. By the time he was out, he was wearing blood free clothes. When Nowaki reached his home, he would have to burn the bag and clothes...

Nowaki often wondered why he was doing such a thing... He didn't really enjoy people. He would be lying if he said he didn't love the thrill of it, though. While Nowaki walked down the cold, quiet street, he thought of how his father had sold him to Tsumori's father, Mr. Katsuya. He thought about how the man raised him by teaching him ways of the police and murderers. Mr. Katsuya had Nowaki watch crime investigations, take notes of the murder's mistakes, and what they could have done to fix said mistakes. Mr. Katsuya was often busy, so he would be under the watch of his son, Tsumori. They grew up together, so they were like brothers.

He remembered his first job. His first job was to kill Mr. Katsuya. Tsumori himself had ordered him to do it. When he killed Mr. Katsuya, he was almost happy he had done it. He thought he could live a normal life, one without the thought of murdering another human. But, when Tsumori took over for his father and began using Nowaki to take out his composition.

That was why he was like this. That is why he had become a monster...

There was a time when Nowaki hadn't felt like a monster. When he was a child, first arrive at the Katsuya home, Nowaki would run into the woods out back and hide himself in fear Mr. Katsuya wouldn't accept him. It was there he met a boy. He was a bit taller than him, his hair was brown with cinnamon colored eyes. When they had first met, Nowaki had been crying. The little boy yelled at him, but when Nowaki looked up to face him, he seemed taken aback. They hung out together only for a short while, probably five days at most, hardly anytime to feel an attachment to the boy. After those five days, the training to becoming a monster had begun.

Upon reaching home, Nowaki kicked off his shoes. He was exhausted... Tsumori would have normally have a driver pick him up and drive him home, but it seemed like the dirty blonde had a meeting. He hated it when Tsumori never told him about the meetings. Otherwise, Nowaki would try to look for a different way to get back home. One that didn't involve walking, preferably.

Nowaki walked up the stairs of his and Tsumori's home. About a year after Mr. Katsuya's death, Tsumori had purchased a large house for the both of them. Nowaki complained how it was way too big, even for the two of them, but Tsumori always smiled and said he would get used to it. Nowaki turned on his bathroom light and stepped in.

Nowaki almost flinched when he had saw himself in the mirror. His clothes were blood free, but his hands, face, and arms weren't. His raven black hair was slightly ruffled, probably when the CEO had tried to grab him, but only ended up landing on top of Nowaki when he had taken the first stab. As if in slow motion, Nowaki turned away from the mirror and prepared a shower for himself. After the shower, Nowaki redressed himself and head to Tsumori's personal office in the house.

"No-wa-ki!~" Tsumori cooed once Nowaki entered.

The office consisted of a desk, two bookshelves on both walls near the desk, and a couch in front of the desk. Nowaki walked and stood next to the couch. Tsumori looked down at the paper in front of him, wrote a few things, and held it out to Nowaki.

"Here he is!"

Nowaki took the paper with a picture paper clipped to it. The man was 29 years old, owned a large and popular company, and was trying to hire a secretary... Taking a look at the picture, Nowaki stared at it long and hard. Brown hair and... There was no way this could be him.

"I already sent in your application. They _should_ be calling soon," Tsumori said with a grin, "they will take what they can get. I hear that guy, Mr. Kamijou, is a real ass."

Nowaki didn't reply. He looked up at Tsumori with tired blue eyes. Tsumori, used to this look, nodded.

"Go to bed... That look doesn't suit you."

Nodding, Nowaki said his goodnight and left the office. When he reached his room, he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. There was no way it could be him, Nowaki told himself. Other people could have those eyes and hair. After convincing himself this, Nowaki quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, he was woken up by Tsumori. The big grin on his face and suit over his shoulder told him he had gotten the job. Nowaki sat up and smiled as he told Tsumori he would get ready. After brushing his teeth, showering, dressing, and eating, Nowaki was ready to go. Out in front was a black car waiting for Nowaki. Said man bid Tsumori farewell and hopping into the car.

When he arrived, Nowaki stepped out of the car and looked up at the tall glass building. Around him, he could hear the sound of cars honking and numerous of people talking. Taking a deep breath, Nowaki walked through the automatic double doors and to the desk not too far. The desk was marble and looked like a circle cut in half. There were three boys sitting at the desk. One with blonde hair that sat at the left end, one with chocolate brown hair that sat in the middle, and one with lighter brown hair that sat at the right end.

The two at the end seemed busy typing on the computer, so he approached the dark haired male. "I am here for Kamjou-san. I will be his secretary as of today," Nowaki said with a small smile.

The boy looked up, smiled, and nodded. "You must be Kusama-san! Don't take this the wrong way, but good luck with Kamijou-san. He has hired 7 people for this position, and none of them lasted a month!"

Nowaki chuckled nervously. Oh, dear... How bad was this guy?

"I'll do my best..." Nowaki paused to look at the boy's name tag, "Takahashi-san."

Misaki Takahashi smiled and bowed his head slightly, "It's nice to meet you, Kusama-san! Ah, over there is Shinobu Takatsuki, and the other is Ritsu Onodera."

The two males looked over when they heard their names and wheeled their chairs over.

"So, is this the guy that is going to be Kamijou's slave?" Shinobu questioned with distaste.

Ristu laughed nervously, "Don't say it like that, Takatuki-kun! Kamijou-san isn't that bad."

"Say that to his other 7 secretaries," he huffed back.

Nowaki blinked. It's either Kamijou was that bad of a person, or this boy had something against.

Misaki sighed and looked back over to Nowaki, "W-well, I'll inform-"

"Hiroki," a voice called out.

Nowaki saw Misaki's face pale slightly and turned around. A man with white hair had walked in with his black suit and blue tie. Was that hair color natural...?

"Don't call me that here!" the other voice responded.

Nowaki again looked over, but in the opposite direction. Coming over was the man he was to assassinate.

"Hiroki, we-"

Nowaki stopped listening.

Hiroki.

_Hiroki... _

If only Nowaki knew how hard this man would make him fall...

* * *

/skips into the sun

I keep wanting to use Mr. Kamijou and Kamijou-san. orz


End file.
